


Enemy

by Jisooschrist



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I wrote this in like 20 minutes and that pretty much sums it up okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisooschrist/pseuds/Jisooschrist
Summary: In which Siyeon has a dangerous job and was taken by the enemy, who brainwashed her completely into thinking that the girl she loves is her the real enemy.





	Enemy

Yoohyeon did not mean this when she said she wanted Siyeon back.

 

It had been days, weeks, months, since she had gone missing. Yoohyeon and her friends did whatever they could to find her. They went to hell and back, contacted every kind of officials they knew of, they did their best but to no results. And Yoohyeon spent countless nights crying, hoping that she would get back eventually. Siyeon had told her that her “job” was dangerous. She had told her that her occupation as a college student was just a cover. And Yoohyeon knew, she should have never gotten so attached to someone who risked her life daily but damn, what could she do? When Siyeon looked at her with her big puppy eyes nothing else mattered. And she would have paid gold to have her back, but _not_ like this.

 

Not holding a gun pointed directly between Yoohyeon’s eyes, with trembling arms and a look in her eyes that Yoohyeon didn’t recognize.

 

That definitely was not how she wanted her back.

 

«Singni, why are you pointing that gun towards me?» she asked, as calm as she could.

 

Yoohyeon was studying at her desk, trying to distract herself from her broken heart, before she heard a click from the keyhole, and her door open. She tried to launch herself onto the girl as soon as she realized who it was, but Siyeon pushed her away.

 

«I’m not the enemy, Siyeon, I’m…» Siyeon made a step forwards, Yoohyeon found herself walking multiple steps backwards. «They… they are controlling you. They played with your mind, but I’m not your enemy Siyeon!» she almost shouted.

 

The sound of steps in the hallway made both the girls freeze in panic, but as the sound went away Siyeon got back to looking at her… friend, like a wolf would look at a prey.

 

«Siyeon, you’re scaring me» Yoohyeon’s voice was cracking, getting weaker at every second. Her eyes started to burn and soon tears were falling on the ground, softly, but loudly.

 

«You…» Siyeon spoke, finally. Her voice was raspy, and… scared. Her arms were trembling even more and her eyes were watering up as she refused to blink, looking at Yoohyeon as if her life depended on it.

 

Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon was… the enemy. They told her that Yoohyeon was the enemy. She just wanted to hurt her, to take her spot, to kill her. Yoohyeon was the enemy, yes, she had to… she had to get rid of her. But what was stopping her? Why couldn’t she bring her finger to pull the trigger? Why did her hands shake so much?

 

Yoohyeon was pressed against her desk, holding tightly to it. Siyeon… _just pull the trigger._

 

«Siyeon… what did they do to you?» Yoohyeon was crying, trying her best to hold her position and stay calm.

 

She couldn’t bare to see the other girl. Her eyes were… so tired and her hands were covered in scars and the clothes she was wearing weren’t her own. She couldn’t see it. She stood straight again, and Siyeon’s eyes flickered. Why was Yoohyeon standing up? _Siyeon, shoot her! She’s going to harm you!_ Her brain was telling her “DANGER”, but her hands just wouldn’t respond. Yoohyeon was the enemy… was she?

 

The youngest made a step forwards, closing her eyes shut, ready to be shot… but not a sound came from the gun. She reopened her eyes. Siyeon had made a few steps back now, her arms were shaking even more, and her mouth was open. She was afraid. She had become the prey now. Yoohyeon made another step forwards, as the other girl held tighter to her gun, trying her most to look intimidating, but something was stopping her. Yoohyeon made another step forwards. Siyeon looked at her gun as if it was an unknown object, eyes shaking and lips trembling, as words struggled to get past the wall of confusion that clouded her reasoning.  Yoohyeon was now only inches away from the muzzle of the gun – that Siyeon was holding tightly again –, as she closed her eyes and laid her forehead on it. She knew that Siyeon wasn’t going to shoot. She knew that, behind all the lies and the manipulation, she was still the same, and she would recognize her.

 

And Siyeon did.

 

The cold sensation of the gun wasn’t there anymore. Her eyes opened, Yoohyeon saw Siyeon slowly sliding down, sitting on the ground, carefully laying the gun on the floor and looking at her hands as if they were those of a stranger, as if they didn’t belong to her. Yoohyeon kneeled down, searching for Siyeon’s eyes behind the strands of hair that were covering her face. She held her hands softly, afraid that she could break her if she held too tight. «I’m here… It’s okay. You’re safe» she spoke gently.

 

Siyeon’s mind was a mess. She could barely distinguish reality from imagination, but she was sure that now, she was safe. She was home. Yoohyeon moved her hands towards the older girl’s face, brushing her cheeks to dry the tears. «Siyeon… I looked everywhere for you. You have no idea how happy I am to see you again. I…» she couldn’t’ finish her sentence before Siyeon fell into her arms, hugging her firmly and letting out cries of pain, of happiness, of confusion. She tried to speak, but only muffled sobs came out of her mouth. They stayed like this for minutes, maybe even an hour. They didn’t know. Time had stopped, the only clock left being their heartbeats.

 

When Siyeon had finished her tears, Yoohyeon pulled back just enough to see her face, her beautiful, beautiful face, and as she pressed their foreheads together, «I love you» she managed to whisper «and I’m not letting you go anywhere now. I’m not going to let them take you again, you hear me? You’re safe, Siyeon. I love you», and the quietest answer came from Siyeon, so quiet that the youngest couldn’t hear it, but there was no need. Siyeon shifted her head forwards just a bit and left a little peck on Yoohyeon’s lips. It had never happened before and Yoohyeon, as much as she had dreamt about it, never imagined it would happen like _this_ , with both of them sitting down, crying from pain, but also from happiness. And Yoohyeon did not mean this when she said that she wanted Siyeon back, but now, she wouldn’t want it any other way. Now, Siyeon was back, and it was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... don't ask me. I just looked for one shot prompts and found this and well you know the rest. Hope you liked it tho!


End file.
